Daughters from the Future
by Heavenly-little-war-like-one
Summary: What happens when the mews find out they have young daughters coming to visit them form the future. Promises are forgotten, Friendships are betrayed, Loyalties are tested, and strange feelings confuse teenage hearts. KxI, TxP, PxL


-1Retasu's tears ran down her face, "I don't want to fight anymore! Pai-san listen to me!" She threw kicks and punches knowing he wouldn't. They were far away from the others. He would kill her if she didn't fight, she choked on her tears her eyes filled with despair. He growled, she continued, "You don't have to kill innocent people, but you do. Do you truly think it will matter, you kill those who are kind, and leave the cruel. Why, Pai-san? Do you not know your own actions. Or are you as heartless as my friends claim?" Suddenly Pai grabbed her wrist, brought her in, and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and then closed. His arms wrapped around her waist and he broke away and held her to his chest.

He moved a strand of hair from her face and wiped away her tears, he whispered into her ear, while taking in her sweet scent, "I have to fight. It's not just for Deep Blue-sama, Retasu, it's for my people. He's our last hope. I'm sorry, but I can't stop."

Her tears threatened to come back, she broke away and turned, looking down so she wouldn't see his hurt face, "Isn't there a different way? Why does he want us to fight? What's wrong with him? Pai-san, can't you see? He's using you." She ran before he could answer, tears coming on harder than ever… with know one to wipe them away…

0 0 0

"Retasu? Retasu wake up! Wake up!" Ichigo frantically shook the bleeding girl, Mint and Purin were crying and Zakuro tried to comfort them when she knew that it wouldn't help. "Retasu! You have to wake up!"

The cyliclons teleported in, Tart smirked, "Having prob-" His eyes widened, "Retasu? I smelt blood so I came here, and brought Kishu and Pai…" Kishu did the same but Pai looked away in… shame?!? Guilt?!? Maybe even sorrow!

_Pai must've done it… How could he!?! I know he hates humans… but Retasu? Come on! _"You did this didn't you? Pai, I'm talking to you." He turned around to face the furious pink mew, his eyes as emotionless as ever, "You heartless beat!!!!!!!!! How could you do that to her?!?!?! Retasu! The only one who truly believed **and **cared about you guys, other than Purin!!!!!! I mean she stood up for you to Ryou and told us you had hearts! Maybe Tart and Kishu, maybe. But you? Obviously **not**!"

Pai glared at her, "I didn't do that." He looked away and mumbled under his breath, "I could never hurt her that much."

Kishu heard it, his eyes widened and he floated to his koneko and gently asked, "Could I talk to you? I promise not to try anything."

She glared but nodded, "Okay."

He teleported her to the beach and said, "I think Pai has fallen in love with Retasu. He couldn't hurt her if he tried. Let's just hope he hasn't kissed her. After a cyliclon does that he can't fall in love again and becomes obsessed with the girl. Pai would be different than me, though. His need would only be to see her, to be with her, even if only a friend. Mine is horrible, I can't live knowing you don't want me. I have to be able to hold you, I become suicidal for your smile. I have to be with you, to hold you, to see you or I will die lonely. Pai would never give himself up unless something triggers it, like her saying he was heartless or he hated her. That is what might set off the urge to show her he wasn't or didn't. Cyliclons can't fight their instincts for long. Pai may be able to control his emotions but that's only because of what he's been through. He had to kill his own dad because the man begged him after his mom died. He was too young, almost five, but not quite. He had to live on the streets. But he still loved his people. You can't call him heartless, he has a bigger heart than anyone. I should know, he took me and Tart in when we became orphans. He raised us and would go hungry for weeks to make sure we had food." He sighed, "I just wanted you to know that."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

Kishu put his finger to her lip, "Shhh. Of course you didn't, he acts so cruel now. He's really trying to protect himself and our people."

They teleported back and Ichigo looked down, "Sorry, Pai." His eyes soften slightly, but he covered it up almost immediately.

Turning to Kishu he seemed slightly curious, "What you tell her? She shouldn't sympathize me. It's you that needs her kindness." Ichigo blinked, Pai seemed almost brotherly. It kinda disturbed her.

0 0 0

Retasu stirred and sat up, her long hair free of their braids her glasses missing. She looked around and saw Ichigo, Mint, Purin, Zakuro, Tart, Kishu… and Pai. She blushed and looked down. She hoped she hadn't hurt him to much. Zakuro noticed her and smiled, a true smile. She shook the crying Mint and Purin. They blinked and looked at Retasu, both smiling and hugging her, she winced. They backed off, then Ichigo noticed, Retasu looked at her in confusion, "Ichigo-san, what happened? I can't remember much. The last thing I remember was… a bear and a lake and… and a young girl. I think she was a cyliclon. She looked about three." Pai's eyes filled with shock.

He walked over to her and bent down, "What did she look like?"

She blushed and answered, "She has long, forest green hair and violet eyes, pale skin, elfin ears, fangs, black ribbons coming from her back, and a strange brown cloak. Oh and I think she's three or four years old."

Mint looked at her and Pai and smirked. Retasu looked at her in confusion, when Pai said, "I know what your thinking. I didn't even know Retasu before the mission."

Kishu realized what Mint must've thought, "Pai would not be fighting for Deep Blue if **that **was true. She would be his mate if **that **were true, and cyliclons NEVER leave their mates side. EVER." Mint sighed and Retasu looked horrified.

"I would never do that! The poor child, I would never leave her out there all by herself. Besides, I didn't even know Pai before I became a mew, much less four years ago!" Her look became hurt, "You know I would tell you if I had anyway."


End file.
